Summer Fun ?
by pampilot67
Summary: Bones and her new boyfriend go on vacation together. Now Bones must face what she gave up for that vacation


Summer fun?

Bones and her new man friend go on vacation and have fun.

Now Bones must face what that vacation will cost her.

_**T**_he sun was setting as the beautiful auburn haired woman ran along the white sandy beach. Her skin was pale and the bright red swim suit against her skin made it seem almost painted on.

The man running after her caught up with her, and in a single swift move scooped her up and turned into the ocean waves. He took but a few steps then he set her down in the cool water.

"Jake I so hate you , the water is very cold, and I will get even with you so better sleep lightly, tonight."

She said all this with a smile on her Beautiful face.

"I am just going to hold on to you all night long anyway, Tempe."

"And what gave you the impression you were going to sleep with me tonight?"

"We have slept together for the last five nights. tomorrow we are going home so why break the sequence, my love?"

"What if my boyfriend is not keen on me sleeping with you?"

"Well I will have to persuade him to meet the provisions of my wishes, to seduce you."

"Jake you are such a nut job, funny. By the way who is picking us up at the airport? I hope it Angela, even though she will ask a thousand indecent questions about what we did on vacation."

"I'll just tell her the truth that we spent the entire two weeks in bed fornicating together."

"That not all we did at all it was only the last week, the way you say it sounds so sexy but dirty, so just keep quiet, please Jake."

_**O what is Booth going to say and do when the little owl tell him?**_

_**I know he has, or had some feelings for me, he told me he did a while back. **_

_**I am not a mind reader so why did he not speak up and ask me to give him a try with me. **_

_**Just maybe he changed his mind, yes that it he changed his mind.**_

_**Every other man seems to find me semi attractive and a lot ask me out, but not Sealy Booth, he must not have the feeling for me now.**_

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨?¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_**A**_t the baggage carousal, standing tall and straight was Booth. She saw him before he saw her. She saw the stern sorrowful look on his face and the unhappiness in his eyes.

She also saw him put on a smile on his face as he saw her and Jake, but She knew it was a fake smile.

"Ha, Temperance, Jake over here I'm the one getting to drive you home."

"How come it's you Booth not Angela, not that I mind?"

"Michael was sick last night so she called me, at the last-minute as the last resort."

"Well thank you for your time Booth."

She did not have a smile on her face, but a look of dread.

Booth face got all tight, and hurt was in his big brown eyes.

_**Dam I thought she would at lease be semi happy to see me. **_

_**They must have had one hell of a great vacation together. The way she walking I wonder if they ever got out of bed. **_

_**Boy oh boy do I hate Jake. **_

_**It should be me, not Jake.**_

"Agent Booth please drop us off at Tempe's place that where my car is."

"Temperance I know you and Jake are living together before you went on vacation, so does the Lab crew. If you wanted to keep it a surprise, move your car every once in a while so the dirt changes places."

_**Boy that must have hurt him to know before I got the nerve to tell me first. **_

_**I'm so sorry Booth, I was going to tell you.**_

Bones face turned a bright pink and she put her head down.

"Does **everyone **know that we are living together, Booth?"

"Yes Temperance it seems I was the last to know.

Your my partner, you're so call best friend, was in relationship, with a live in boyfriend.

_**OMG he's hurt, and mad, that I did not tell him when Jake moved in. **_

_**Why did I not tell him?**_

_**I know why I knew it would be hurtful and I could not face him getting hurt.**_

"By the way, Tempe Agent Tim Conway is now the FBI team member as of last week. He seems to work well with the other squints and they seem to like him also.

He younger but he will grow on you Temperance. I told him to only refer to you As Dr. Brennan, until you decided if you will let him be less formal."

"Booth pleas can we meet at the lab in the morning early please we have something's to go over before work can progress."

"Sure Temperance will seven-thirty be ok?"

"Yes Agent Booth it will be all right with me, you know I am usually in early."

"I hear not so early in the past weeks Dr. Brennan before you vacation."

_**He has checked up on me and one of my friends is helping him do it. **_

_**Maybe all of my so-called friends.**_

_**This is not going to easy.**_

Booth made it a point to help them both with their bags up to Brennan's apartment door. He made it a point to never entered just left the bags at the door.

"See you tomorrow Dr. Brennan at seven-thirty at the Jeffersonian. Good night now."

"What the hell is his problem Tempe? He was more formal with you as we got closer to home. He never even said a word to me except Hello at the airport."

"It too complicated to talk about tonight, I am very tired and want to sleep."

"So no loving tonight honey?"

"No honey tonight Love"

_**T**_hey both slept erratically all night both were awake at five **am** and Bones was up and in the shower as soon as her eyes opened.

Jake made coffee as she took her shower, then he took his shower.

_**O boy what happened yesterday that I missed, to change things so much. **_

_**They talk to each other with their eyes, each seem to know what the other is thinking. **_

_**I think I'm in trouble with this relationship. **_

_**The last week of vacation we showered together, we did everything together. Had sex before either of us left the bed. Why was she too tired for sex last night it never happened in the last seven weeks. Something is wrong and I think its name is **__**Booth.**_

_**?**_

**The Jeffersonian Metro-Legal Lab:**

_**A**_t seven-thirty one **am**, Booth entered Bones office walking softly to her desk

"Dr. Brennan is it's a good morning, I hope you got some sleep?"

_**Son of a bitch he asking if I got had sex last night.**_

"Not really Agent Booth. What do you have to talk to me about?"

"_**You**_ DR. Brennan, asked me to come here Dr. Brennan, not I.

It was you who asked for this meeting at sun rise. I thought you and your lover, boyfriend would take an extra day to adjust to home and your new bed, I guess I was wrong"

"This Dr. Brennan shit, and sarcastic remarks are so unlike you Booth what is your problem?

What have I or Jake done to get you so upset Booth.

I can not think of a thing we, or _**I**_ have done to you to have you be so rude to us."

"Dr. Brennan I apology to you and Your **boyfriend. **

You are right I have no right being upset with you two, it is my problem and I will take care of it, my self."

Booth turned and walked out of the room, never seen or heard from the rest of the day or until late Friday afternoon.

"Happy back to the lab Bren?"

"Not really Ange , the vacation was good but the return was a horror show.

Did you have to send Booth to pick up Jake and I?"

"What happened sweetie, trouble with your lover boy sexy Jake?"

"Ange Jake is not my lover boy. He just a very good friend."

"A friend with **major** benefits like sleeping in your bed and living in your home?"

"What is the problem with someone living with me Ange?"

"You're the one who said it was the pits coming home, not me sweetie."

Bones sat down on her couch and put her head between her knees. She stayed this way till Angela left the room. An hour later she told everyone she would be in limbo if needed, then she left the main lab. She worked in limbo all week talking to no one staying into the night and coming in early every morning.

On Friday after noon Cam came in to ask her what intern was going into the field with Agent Conway.

"Where is Booth he is the FBI person, why is this Conway person going into the field?"

"Dr. Brennan, Booth has been relived of the field duties and Agent Conway is his replacement. You your self requested that you not go into the field with Agent Booth. You said Jake asked you for that favor, and you did it for "**your lover**" do you not remember it ?"

"I remember now but it was only while Jake and I got to know each other with out Booth coming in and asking questions braking up our dates and personal times, like he did with Sully when he and I were together."

"To 'cut to the chase' you wanted to keep from interruption you sex life till Jake got moved in with you with out Booth knowing about it, right Dr. Brennan."

"Very coarse and unfeeling Dr Saroyan but almost right.

I did not want to have Booth find out till I told him."

"How did that work out for you Dr. Brennan! With Jake working as an Agent under Booth, seem like dating his Boss girl Friday."

"As I see it now. it seems not very well. Some one told Booth before I could."

"Dr. Brennan try asking Ange or Jake who spread the story of who's sleeping in Dr. Brennan's bed tonight and who doesn't know about it. Have a good weekend. Jake told everyone the first night he slept with you. Then when he moved in with you he just about put it on the note board as he changed his address to your house. As Booth is his boss and needs to know where he lives, A sticker on his door would have been the less public way of telling everyone he was sleeping in your bed. Everyone at the office thought you and Booth were a couple, so Jake just stuffed it up Booth behind, and let every one know he beat the boss's time."

At ten that night Jake got a text message from Brennan.

**Will not be home tonight working in limbo. **

**See you in the morning. **

**Love TB**

**?**

_**O**_k boys and girls drink up I'm single tonight. My wife to be, and new mother, is working late with her bones again. Every one was happy as Jake was a very good spender and like the women for sure. No one notice the credit card he used was not his but his girlfriend, soon wife. The only one who did not drink up on Jake's tab was an old man sitting in the back of the bar. He opened his old flip phone and called a friend.

"Ha old friend how it going?…. I know it's tough when you get old. But I just heard some good news in my bar… Your little girl in getting married soon… and a grandchild maybe on the way as we speak… Who the hell is Booth…. No, no, It Jake Manly he's a FBI agent… Oh hell I just remembered He works for this Booth, he Jake's boss… not Jake Booth. So congratulations Max come on down the drinks are on me… see you soon."

It was Monday just before lunch when Max came into the part of the Jeffersonian that Tempe worked in.

"Ha baby can you have lunch with your old man?"

"Dad I was going to have lunch with Jake why don't you join us?"

Well Tempe if it just the same, have lunch with this Jake today and set Friday as our lunch date alone, OK."

"Sure thing I would like you to have lunch with me and Jake but Friday it will be just you and I OK?"

"OK baby see you on Friday at noon."

_**Ok what the matter with my father is he sick, or is something wrong with Russ? **_

_**If it was real bad he would have insisted that the lunch was today but he did not so it is not that important, as Jake has told me all along it problem something to do with Booth. **_

Brennan worked the rest of the week staying away from the platform as much as she could it seem very cold in that area and she did not know why.

**O**n Friday morning Jake came into the Lab and found Tempe in Limbo working her bones.

"Tempe honey, what are you doing stuck down in this dark cold hole. Come with me and gets some warm air, and sun shine. I have something to talk to you about that very important so please come."

He bent down and gave her a very passionate kiss then an other. Her pulled her into him tight and talked her into going with him. They left by the side door and few saw them go.

**A**t Noon Max came in with a bright smile and went to Tempe's office. She was not their nor on the platform so he searched out Cam.

"Cam any idea of where my daughter is we have a private lunch date today."

"Max she is in the bone recovery room in the back."

"No she's not she left with her boyfriend a half hour ago by the side door."

"You saw them leave Zack, was something wrong with Dr. Brennan."

"Well she was hanging all over Her boyfriend Jake, but they were laughing also.

"My Tempe just left and said nothing to anyone about leaving. Is that normal for her now?"

"Max something is going on with Dr. Brennan, she is just difference since her vacation."

"So I have heard from some of my friends, that she is soon married, if not now with child soon."

"Who said that Max it not true, it's a lie."

"The man who told me it is an old friend and it was Tempe's boyfriend Jake telling a group of drunken friends.

Who he paid with her credit card no less."

Not a single person noticed Booth standing against the wall in a side hall. He heard everything that was said.

Jake took Tempe to a nice restraint and had lunch asking a lot of questions.

"Tempe let's go out to a fancy Restraint and have a great dinner then spend the night in a five-star hotel for the night and have breakfast in bed in the morning?"

"I am not dressed for a grand night so I need to go home and change."

"Tempe let's go buy a new complete outfit from the skin out and make this a truly great date night."

"Jake you have some of the strangest but nicest ideas so let's go now."

And they did, she bought a new dress and under garments and new shoes he bought a new suit then the got the hotel room, a suite. And headed out for the night. Jake took her cell phone and shut it off and took out the battery.

After five hours of drinking and dancing they arrived back at the hotel. They kissed and undress each other and had a heavy interlude of sex. As Tempe was resting Jake gave her a small box and ask her to take it if she still love him. Tired in a sexual haze she took the box opened it and tried on the ring. It looked so good on her finger she just kept looking at as Jake started to make love to her again."Do you like it my love?"

"It just beautiful Jake can I keep it?"

"If you keep me it yours and you will be mine."

They reached a sexual peak and Tempe cried out."

Oh god I love you. Make me your now."

_**I**_n the morning a hung over Tempe and Jake went home to their home. Jake's, and Bones cell started ringing as soon as he replaced the battery.

"Agent Manly, this is your supervisor, Booth, Director Cullen wants you and Agent Bailey to fly down to Atlanta to interview , Martin Winnick in person today so get moving now. You should have been down there yesterday Agent."

"Ok Booth I'm on it now."

"Tempe I have to go to Atlanta now so I will be gone till Wednesday, then we can have a second round of breakfast in bed right here. Love you Tempe."

He rushed in to their bedroom and showered and changed and came out on the run.

"That your Agent Booth is being a real bastard about my phone being off. Can you please tell him you turned it off, please baby?"

"Just this once Jake no more, Ok. Now get going."

Bones pick up her cell and called Booth.

"Supervisory Special Agent Sealy Booth my I help you."

"Why so formal Booth?"

"Dr. Brennan title name rank and authority in a civil world. Some wise person once told me that."

"I just wanted to tell you or correctly tell you that I turned off Jake's cell phone not he."

"Dr. Brennan you are full of Sh## .

Jukes a big boy and if he has to have his, live in, lover call his boss to cover his ass he will not last long in the FBI. As you were a friend, and are a very good person, I will accept your word that you comprised a FBI investigation by turning off his cell phone and not answering yours. Please feel free to call if he needs any more forgiveness from your acts Dr. Brennan.

I have to take a call on my other line now have a good day Dr. Brennan."

The phone sounded the dial tone in Bones' hand and she toasted it on the couch.

_**That son of a bitch cut me off. **_

_**What the hell is was a friend, we are not friends now?**_

Bones was mad she liked sparing with Booth it made her feel good even when he was right. This time he was right and he was very cold, she could almost feel the ice hitting her body.

What was the matter with him. Maybe he sick, or stressed over his new job. What ever it was she wanted to find out then fix it. So she called Angela.

"Ange lunch today at one ok with you?"

"Let me check and I'll call you back. You are coming in today right?"

Yes Ange it , OMG it nine thirty and I am still at home. Got to go see you soon."

_**Boy oh boy the sh## hit the fan. Bren just got a jolt of what the world around her is all about.**_

_**A**_t ten pm Dr. Brennan made her appearance in the Lab.

"Wendell do you have anything for me this morning?"

"No Dr. Brennan we are still running test and it will be later today before we know anything new."

"I will be in Limbo if you need me."

She never heard the soft comment from someone on the platform.

_**Tell us when does she ever comes out, she never does anymore**_.

_**A**_t eleven Max came to her office and saw she was in but not in her office.

"Ange where is my daughter today?"

"Back in Limbo as always Max. She does not do field work and stays back their until the interns run into a problem then she comes and fixes it for them."

"I thought she was the one teaching the interns, not being self-taught by mistakes."

"She afraid of something, or someone and want to avoid seeing them, or it. everyone has noticed it but till someone in power make a noise she will stay in the backroom. But when that someone finds out she's on her way to be a digs person only, with no lab to come back to."

"Thanks Ange I have noticed just what you said. Last Friday she had a lunch date with me I had some very serious things to talk to her about but she blew me off for a weekend with '**Jake**'. Just between you and me do not like Jake he is not good for Tempe.

Well I will be going tell her I was here please."

Max left and Ange was both mad and sad about what Max has said.

**A**t one pm Brennan came out to Angle's door.

"Ready for lunch Ange. You buy today and I buy tomorrow OK."

"Will you be around tomorrow for lunch Bren?"

"What kind of question was that Ange?"

"Lets go to lunch and talk about things not here Sweetie."

They didn't go to the Royal Diner as they usually did they went to a small café about a block from the Lab.

"Ok Bren listen to my questions then answer me truthfully and not with fine or ok.."

"All right Ange I feel like I am in an integration and I am the bad guy, I do not think I like this."

"In a way you are Sweetie. What the story with Jake and you?"

"We are living together and exploring out feelings for each other."

"Have you accepted a ring from Jake?"

"In a way **, **he gave me a ring in the middle of sex play **sort****of, **and I put it on, and accepted it."

"Bren so you accepted Jake's hand in marriage.

Something you told an other FBI agent you would never do. You are living with a FBI agent who risks his life every day, something you told that other FBI Agent you never could do.

By any chance are you pregnant Bren because that is the only thing that I have heard that you have not done, I hope.

"I am not pregnant that I know of Ange. So what the point of all this?"

"You told Booth that you had deep feeling, maybe love for him. You Dr. Temperance Brennan ask him to wait and hold onto his feeling for you till you could **think thru** yours.

"Ange he never said or did anything after we talked.

So he must have stopped thinking like that about me."

"Sometimes you are so dumb sweetie. He never stopped loving you. Think how you would feel if Jake started dating an other girl after you said you needed time to think about accepting his ring."

"Booth never offered me a ring."

"He never offered you a ring because he **knew you had said you would **_**never**_** get married. **

So why offend you with a ring if you said you would never get married."

"What you said is reasonable for a ring. Why did he not say something to me about my going out with Jake in the beginning?"

"Bren how long have you been dating Jake?"

""Just over seven weeks we went on our first date on the fourth of July."

"When did Jake move in with you Bren?"

"The weekend of August fifth the day we got back from my vacation with Jake in Aruba."

"When was Booth vacation in July."

"The second to the….seventeenth of July ."

"When did you and Jake go on your vacation?"

"We went to New York on the on the twenty-first of July. And returned on the fifth of August."

"And Booth went to Chicago on the sixth of August till the fifteenth of August.

When did you and Jake do the wonder weekend ?"

The night of the seventeen of Aug till the nineteen Of Aug."

"So of forty-nine days you have been with Jake you have been in the same town as Booth for nine day counting today. Honey Booth is a good detective but not that good.

He found out about you and Jake on the day you got back.

Several of the good old boy were ever so happy to tell him that as he was picking up his partner and her live in lover it would save gas just going to her place as he had lived there for weeks.

Then he went to Chicago was back two days when you and Jake went on a sex weekend and you accepted his proposal after knowing him forty days. You knew Booth for six years. How many dates did it take for Jake to jump your bones?"

"Ange I rather not say, it's very private."

"So you slept with him on the very first date right sweetie?

What were you thing Brennan, the first date?"

I was lonesome, some wine some hard lacquer and I'm in bed with my legs against my ears and he banging into my cervix like crazy."

"Is this why you stay with him because his equipment is big enough to push up into your tubes Bren?"

"No Jake is a good person and a fine man but… but…"

"He is no Booth, is he Bren and until you get over the fear of rejection and abandonment you are destined to wander man, to man searching for 'the right one', and back here is Booth who is mister right and you let him go for a big fat dick."

"Your pushing Booth is offences to me. Any way Booth not saying anything to me."

"He told you he loved you, and would wait for you to think. Was that not enough for you what more does a man need to say to you."

Brennan got up from the table and fled the restaurant and went to a hotel.

Jake tried to find her and was unable to find her any where in the DC area.

Ange called Booth and told him what she had said to Brennan, and after getting five minutes of hard words about upsetting Bones he apologies and said thank you.

Jake got a text from Tempe and was very shocked at it wording and directions..

Bones was in her room in her bra and panties try to sleep thru the crying when they was a knock on the door. Scampering to the door wrapped in a spare sheet she called thru the door.

"Who is it and what do you want."

"Police we are looking for a Dr. Temperance Brennan she needs of protection is she in their?"

"That me, let me open the door for you."

She opened the door and is shocked at who was standing in front of her.

"Bones I told you always look before you open your door."

"I hate you Sealy J. Booth."

Then she jumped into his arms crying big beautiful tears. He carried her to the first bed kicking the door shut, he sat down with her on his lap and rocked her to sleep. They spent hour talking and crying together. They fell asleep in each others arms.

**#######################################**

The Jeffersonian Lab two days later:

_**A**_t nine straight up Dr Temperance walked into the Lab went up on the platform. Her three interns were standing at the side of the stainless steel table.

"Mr. Clark please tell me what you have done for the last forty day in my lab?"

"Well I…, I… have not been doing much but watching the bug man.

"That will stop from now on you will be taught forensic by me alone. I apologue to you and all the people in this lab for my conduct I will sent you off to do things but I will know everything you do.

Wendell you will become the best field Forensic Anthropologist in the world, after me that is, So let's get back to work and bust those bad boys."

Brennan left the platform and approached Daisy.

"Miss Wick I have found the perfect place for you to practice you self-control that Dr Sweets has so please in stilled in you. You are the official keeper of the bones recovery room. You shall instill in the junior interns the need to go slowly and look and feel all the bones have to offer. Please assume the role and work to perfection go now and do good."

As she turned around she bumped in to Booth.

"Good lecture Bones only a few miss steps but you are getting better."

"I will be studying tonight for the test on Friday professor. You are going to give the test?"

"Yes and we may have to do it again, and again till you get it right."

"Promise me I can do it over if we do it wrong?"

You can count on it."

_**Done for now**_


End file.
